xamdfandomcom-20200213-history
Xam'd: Lost Memories Wiki
Welcome to the Xam'd: Lost Memories Wiki! This Wiki is currently under construction. This wiki has many Spoilers for Xam'd: Lost Memories. The fanbase of Xam'd is sparse and scattered, so this wiki needs all the help it can get! We are currently in desperate need of any Xam'd enthusiasts, fans, or passersby willing to contribute! Pictures, scripting, organization, translation, research, spelling, grammar, article structure, moral support, whatever you can manage! No contribution is too small! Xam'd fans, unite! Let's establish Xam'd: Lost Memories as the cult classic it deserves to be known as! Akiyuki.png|Akiyuki Takehara|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Akiyuki_Takehara Nakiami.png|Nakiami "Cloud-Rider"|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Nakiami Haru.png|Haru Nishimura|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Haru_Nishimura Furuichi.png|Furuichi Teraoka|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Furuichi_Teraoka Shidara.JPG|Shidara|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Shidara Test Type Xamd Metro.JPG|Test-Type Xam'd|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Test-Type_Xam%27d Unmasked Jibashiri.JPG|Jibashiri|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Jibashiri Prois Sukakki Face.JPG|Prois Sukkaki|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Prois_Sukakki Combat ASP.JPG|A.S.Ps|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/A.S.P Raigyo sitting.JPG|Raigyo Tsunomata|link=https://xamd.fandom.com/wiki/Raigyo_Tsunomata Synopsis Sentan Island exists in a state of dreamlike tranquility, surrounded by the Yudei Sea, cut off from the war between the Northern Government and the Southern Continent Free Zone. Akiyuki Takehara lives on Sentan Island along with his mother Fusa. Despite his mother's strained relationship with his father, Ryuzo, the town doctor, the bond between father and son remains strong. One day the island's tranquility is shattered, when Akiyuki, along with his best friends Haru and Furuichi, are caught up in an explosion on a school bus by a mysterious pale, white haired girl named Nazuna. The explosion produces a mysterious light which enters Akiyuki's arm and a blue gem appears. With no time to understand what has happened, and a brief exchange between Nazuna and Akiyuki is transformed into a creature called Xam'd. As Xam'd, Akiyuki uses his newfound powers to fight off monstrous invading forces to save Haru, only to be stopped by a mysterious girl who offers him a choice: come with her and live, or stay and turn to stone. Accepting her offer, Akiyuki embarks on a journey of discovery that will take him to new lands, and help him understand the connection between himself and the world of Xam'd. Important Bookmarks * Characters * Spoiler Free Primer * Full Story * Hiruko (Xam'd and Humanforms) * Political Landscape * World Locations * Technology and Natural Forces * Religion and Theology * * Themes and Analysis * Episode List * Popularity and Reception * Why Xam'd: Lost Memory is a forgotten memory About Xam'd Xam'd: Lost Memories, known in Japan as Xam'd of the Forgotten Memories (亡念のザムド Bōnen no Zamudo), is an anime series, conceptualized by Bones and co-developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, Aniplex and Bones. The series made its debut on Sony's inaugural launch of the PlayStation Network video download service at E3 in the United States on July 16th, 2008 and in Japan on September 24th of the same year. The series received its television premiere across Japan on MBS, CBC, Tokyo MX and other Japanese broadcast networks from April 2009, featuring new opening and ending theme sequences. Xam'd: Lost Memories spanned a total of 26 episodes. On its launch week, its pilot episode was the most downloaded video on the PlayStation Network at E3. On June 24, 2010, Sentai Filmworks announced that it had sub-licensed the series for home video distribution across North America, where the first half season set will be on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on September 21, 2010. The second set was released on November 9, 2010 on DVD and Blu-ray. Latest activity Category:Browse